Within you
by Fuego de Estrella
Summary: Sesshomaru tiene planeado dejar a Rin con los suyos pero su corazón le dice algo y su mente otra cosa. Songfic basado en la cancion de Within You de Labyrinth ademas de ser mi primer songfic asi q pliss no sean malos y que lo disfruten


Nora se para y deja su examen de Biología en el escritorio de la profesora para después regresar a su banco, donde se sienta mientras se aburre.

-. _Es aburrido acabar antes que los demás ya que luego todo esta muy callado -. _Empieza a imaginar tonteras y hacerse preguntas completamente tontas. Mira a la mochila y ve una libreta naranja con rayones azules, la toma y la hojea. Dibujos de todas clases, rayones sin sentido, historias inconclusa y la palabra "ancembe chan" están regadas por toda la libreta -. _How you turned my world, you precious thing_ -.Tararea mientras dibuja un Jareth chibi. En eso se le prende el foco y decide escribir un songifc:

-------------

En las cercanías a una aldea se pasea un youkai seguido por un pequeño demonio verde y por una chica. La chica corresponde al nombre de Rin y ahora ya no es la misma niña de antes ahora es una chica de 16 años realmente hermosa. Quizás ya sea mas mujer que niña pero aun mantiene esos expresivos ojos y su sonrisa llena de ternura. Ahora que Rin ya es mayor su amo Sesshomaru tenía planeado dejarla ir para que viviera con los de su propia especie ¿pero por que no la ha dejado aún? Se preguntaba él…

**How you turned my world, you precios thing  
You starve and near exhaust me**

Ella no había sido requerida por él cuando había aparecido frente a él. Un youkai como él no necesitaba de la compasión humana ¿pero entonces por que no se molestaba al tenerla cerca? Ella le quería y por eso lo seguía aun pero él por ella no sentía algo realmente fuerte ¿verdad? Ella humana, él youkai pero aún así seguían juntos. A veces era secuestrada por aquellos que deseaban eliminar a su amo pero no por eso iba a temer estar junto a él, él siempre la salvaba…

**Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one**

Aunque a veces no lo pareciese él siempre estaba preocupado por ella, por donde se metía, que hacía, con quien estaba … Y le fue inevitable llegar a querer estar con ella a cada momento pero no quería demostrarlo …

**You've run so long  
You've run so far**

De repente Rin se adelanto queriendo llegar a hacia unas mariposas que bebían el néctar de las flores cercanas. Sesshomaru vio la espalda de ella como la espalda de cualquier mujer ya que eso era ahora, una mujer, pero cierta parte de sí le dijo que estaba equivocado: ella no era como cualquier otra mujer … ella era especial.

Rin se acunclillo para ver mas de cerca las flores con la mariposas posadas. En sus ojos se veían la felicidad de pode ser testigo de la danzas de las mariposas mientras bebían. Sesshomaru paso a su lado sin la menor intención de detenerse a contemplar la belleza de la flora y la fauna.

"Son hermosas ¿verdad, Sesshomaru sama? -. Rin le miro fijamente a los ojos. Por unos momentos, unos escasos segundos, Sesshomaru contemplo los hermosos ojos de Rin que solo lo veían a él y eran adornados por una bella sonrisa de la humana.

**Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel**

Obviamente él no le dio respuesta alguna y siguió su camino. "¿Cómo es que alguien tan puro como ella este con alguien como yo?" Se preguntó sin poder encontrar una respuesta fija. Sabía que aunque tuviera la oportunidad ella no se alejaría de su lado. ¿Por qué?

**Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do**

Pero si ella se alejara ¿que sería de él¿Cómo lo tomaría¿En verdad solo la necesitaba para utilizar la Tessaiga? No, quizás le era necesaria para eso pero debería haber otras razones por las cuales no quería dejarle… A veces los humanos podían ser mas complejos de lo que se imaginaba. ¿Por qué aun querría conservarla? Si ya tenía edad como para estar con los de su propia especia… pero quizás sería mejor que no… quizás podrían volver a asesinarla y ahora él ya no estaría ahí para revivirla y en su mente no lo le cabía la idea de dejar morir así a la chica a la que más amaba… ¡espera¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? En eso Rin llego corriendo y se puso a caminar a su lado, él solo la vio discretamente por el rabillo de su ojo intentando ordenar sus ideas.

**Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat**

¿La amaba¿O simplemente le tenía aprecio? Ahora que lo pensaba bien no quería dejarla ir, no iba a permitir que ella se fuera, no… ya que para él ella significaba mucho más que una simple humana… como ella solo una.

**I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you**

Tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que debería estar seguro de sus sentimientos por ella pero eso momento no era ahora… eso creía indicado. Aunque aparentara ser una mujer aun era una niña y el momento llegaría cuando fuera madura y lo pudiera comprender mejor pero por el momento JAMAS la dejaría alejarse….

**I, I can't live within you**

------------

Ya despues de eso toco el timbre de recreo y la profesora me corrio '. Espero q les haiga gustado pero sino tengan en cuenta de q es mi primer sonfic ;.; y que yo no se lo que piensa Sesshomaru, esto es solo un intento … Wueno espero que como quiera les haiga gustado


End file.
